I want to see you again
by Summer of the Winter
Summary: -Takes place after Season II-  After Ciel's "death", Lizzy is distraught. In a moment of weakness, she makes one last wish, "I want to see him again." But what happens when the wrong audience hears her wish? And acts upon it?
1. Chapter 1

_I want to see you again. I can't live without you._

Lizzy had been feeling his was ever since Ciel's funeral. After losing him, Lizzy felt like she had lost everything. Dressed in all black, her smile had died along with her fiancee. _I just can't do this anymore._

Before she realized it, she was in the forest. She had made the decision, it had to be done. As scares as she was, Lizzy took a deep breath and continued on.

Lizzy was going to see Ciel again. She was going to see the one in the forest who grants wishes.

"I…" Shaking with fear, she starts her sentence aging. "I have a wish to be fulfilled!" Lizzy declared.

"And that would be…?" A chilling voice called out of the darkness, sending a shiver down in Lizzy's bones.

"I want to see him again! I just can't stand being without him!" She could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I just miss him too much!"

"There, there dear." Lizzy watched as a figure appear out of the darkness. "I can make everything okay."

"I just want to see him again. I miss you, Ciel."

"…Ciel Phantomhive?" Lizzy managed to hear the figure's last statement before the world around her became black.


	2. Chapter 2

After having become a demon, Ciel and Sebastian had moved out to the country. Living outside the city limits means there wasn't much traffic to the house. So it surprised both of them when a knock came on the big door.

"Welcome," Sebastian said, as he found himself starring into a pair of demon eyes, "May I help you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, I have a present for your master."

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel had just rounding the corner into the entry way, the second he spotted the unwelcome demon he came to a stop.

"Aw, Ciel! You're so cute!~ You really are the cutest demon! Well… You _were _ the cutest demon… Actually that's what I'm here about. I have a delivery for a certain Ciel."

The mysterious demon reached beyond her and pulled a familiar figure into view. Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. Her unmistakable blonde curls and puffy pink dress automatically identified the body as Elizabeth. Though what had brought her here was still unknown.

"Elizabeth! What have you done to her?" Ciel demanded right away.

"I've simply granted her wish. She is one of us now, enjoy. Well, I bid you good day." The unidentified traveler handed Lizzy's seemingly lifeless body to Sebastian before turning to leave.

"What do you mean, 'one of us now'?" But it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Ciel yelled at Sebastian. They had come to the parlor and set Lizzy's limp body on the sofa.<p>

"There's nothing we can do now, all we can do is wait." Sebastian answered in a calm tone.

Lizzy soon began to stir, and soon enough opened her eyes. Where green once was, now was red. It slightly scared Ciel, to his his once high spirited fiancee with burning red eyes and a sad expression on her face. Lizzy continued to take in her surroundings, until she spotted her Ciel. She blinked, her eyes returned to their natural green as they filled with tear.

"OH! CIEL!" She sprang from the sofa and rushed for Ciel. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Elizabeth, it's okay." He comforted her, while patting her on the back. "But, Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Please! Call me Lizzy!" She insisted, while whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, Lizzy, can you please answer the question?"

"Well, I went to the forest and asked to see you again, and it worked, so it's all good, right?"

"No, Lizzy, everything is less than good! Everything is bad, very bad!"

"...But we're together..."

"Lizzy do you even understand what's happened?" She shock her head violently. "Sebastian explain it to her."

* * *

><p>"OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M SO SORRY!" Lizzy managed to squeeze out between her sobs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID!"<p>

"No, Lizzy it's okay, we can get through this together."

"Really? Together?"

"Yes, you and me."

"Together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little bit cheesy, but I just wanted to get out of the "back story" phase. Look for chapter 3 in the next week. Please tell me what you think! (I plan to keep up on this one~)<strong>


End file.
